Boy's Night Out - The Sequal
by Gene
Summary: Sequal to Twig's fanfic: Boy's Night Out.
1. Default Chapter

Boys Night Out 2  
  
Summery: It's a sequel of Twig's fanfic.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
The scene opens up in the bar. Zack is laying on the floor, passed out.   
  
Cloud grabs a bottle of Vodka and begins to slam shots with Reno. Sephiroth and a shady character are negotiating in a shadowy corner over the price for three kilos of crack. Roman is under the bar, gulping down whiskey. Elena is leaning back in the chair above him, puffing on some weed.  
  
Sephiroth: 12,000 gil?! For three kilos?! That's a rip off!  
  
Shady Character: That's the price, now pay up, old man!  
  
Sephiroth: Sighs and tosses a bag of gil at the man who hands the three bags of crack over. Don't call me an old man!  
  
Shady Character: Whatever... old man. runs off  
  
Sephiroth: ...   
  
Roman: Are all the authors gone yet? Come on *man*, tell me!!  
  
Cloud: Ro, don't worry about the damn author. Someone new is writing this. I don't think he'd let you die.  
  
Gene: Cloud, you underestimate me....  
  
Cloud: Nervously Um... where'd you come from? I was just telling Roman... and... aww *shit* man!  
  
Gene: Don't worry Roman. I won't kill you. I like ya.  
  
Roman: Coming up from the bar Really?  
  
Gene: Yes, really. And Cloud... I got my eye on you....  
  
Cloud: Glups down another shot, praying for the best  
  
Gene: Holds his hands up and shoots into the sky   
  
Reno: Giggling madly Cloud! You're gonna die!  
  
Cloud: Shut up Reno.  
  
Sephiroth: Breaks open and pack of crack and whips out a paper towel  
  
cardboard roll OHHH YEAH!!!!!!!  
  
  
Zack: Begins to come out of it, muttering How come I don't have a last name?  
  
Cloud: Zack... don't rehash it.  
  
Elena: Hash?  
  
****************************  
  
Cid and Barret finally stop beating the snot outta each other to smoke a cigarette and have a beer. After which, Cid royally stomps Barret.  
  
Cid: I'm the king!  
  
Barret: BLERGH!! BARRET!!  
  
Cid: What the &%^# ?!  
  
Barret: BLERGH! BLERGH!! HMMMM!!!   
  
Cid: I gave him brain damage... cool!!  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
Roman: Head shoots up as he hears Barret yelling Isn't Cid out there too?  
  
Cloud: Yea. So?  
  
  
Roman: Well, he tried to get me into a club called Fight Club or something. I said no, because I wasn't a brain dead moron like he was and then he stormed off to ask Barret....  
  
Cloud: You remembered all that, as drunk as you are?  
  
Roman: Um... what?   
  
Cloud: Wow... that's impressive.  
  
Roman: Forgetting about Barret Uh, thanks.  
  
Reno: Looks down at his gun, and begins to talk to it. So, you do a lot of work with the Turks, eh? A pause. Wow. You know, I'm a Turk. Another pause. Really? I'd bet you meet all kinds of people.  
  
Sephiroth: Holding his sword up They're after me!! They're after MEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Elena: Takes the last drag from her joint and grins Who is?  
  
Sephiroth: The underwear gnomes!!! They want my Winnie the Pooh boxers!!! swings his sword violently Get away!!!!!  
  
Cloud: Slaps his forehead Sephiroth, have you been in the crack again?  
  
Sephiroth: Quickly NO!  
  
Zack: Then what's that? Points to the two remaining bags of white powder with CRACK clearly written in big black letters.   
  
Sephiroth: It's not crack... its... um... Thinks real hard   
.. ah... er... flour! Yea, that's it. Baking Soda... yep.  
  
Cloud: Rolls his eyes I thought you said it was flour.  
  
Sephiroth: Uh.... it's a combination! Yep. Spins and snorts, then spins again, grinning like a moron   
  
Cloud: We all saw that.  
  
Sephiroth: um... crap?  
  
******************************  
  
Cid wheels Barret back from the hospital, sighing.  
  
Barret: HMMMMMM!! BLERGH!!!!! HEHE!!!!!!  
  
Cid: Jesus H. Tapdancing Christ.... SHUT THE ^$#@ UP ALREADY!!!!!  
  
Barret: BARRET!!!!!! BLERGH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cid: Shoves Barret violently into the bar, the chair crashing through the front entrance, past Cloud & Co. inside and into the brick wall in the back TAKE THAT YOU (&%&%#^#(^(%$&$&$^#^#$*%(^!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: Was that Barret?  
  
Zack: I think so.  
  
Roman: What?  
  
Cid: walks in and grabs a beer, popping it open.   
  
Roman: Looks at Elena Hey, wanna have some meaningless sex?  
  
Elena: Is really too shitfaced to care and squeals Sure!!  
  
Roman: Runs over and grabs her, running upstairs.  
  
Cloud & Co. that are still in the bar area of the place: They hear a door slam and then a the squeak of a bed. After a long pause the bed squeaks wildly   
  
Elena: Muffled ROMAN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: His mouth drops   
  
Reno: Now talking to both his gun and his electro rod. Really now? That's amazing...  
  
Zack: Sighs and then looks up. Where the hell are Red XIII, Vincent, and Yuffie?  
  
Reeve: I'll go and see where Yuffie and Vincent are. He walks into the pool room and runs out, eyes bleeding They *^$#(@ themselves to death!!  
  
His head immediately melts off from seeing Yuffie nude.   
  
Zack: Walks into the bathroom and sees what is left of Red XIII. There is a lung, his heart, and his liver in the toilet My god!!   
Nanaki puked himself to death!!!!  
  
Cid: I need some sleep. He walks up stairs   
  
Cloud & Co: Hears a door open and then the squeaking abruptly stops  
  
Cid: WHAT THE ^%$* ARE YOU TWO !#@*)% DOING IN MY ^%$#@*% ROOM?!?!  
  
Roman: Aww *SHIT*!!  
  
Cid: WHERE THE &(%# IS MY SPEAR?! WHERE IS IT!? YOU STUPID *%#!@ I AM GOING TO GUT YOU!!!!!  
  
Roman and Elena, still attached at the hips run downstairs half clothed.  
  
Roman runs into the janitor's closet and slams the door. There is a thump. The door shakes lightly and soon the thump comes quicker and quicker as moans, groans, and primal cries come from the small space.  
  
Cid runs down the stairs and then begins to jerk wildly as he goes into rage overload. He promptly blacks out.  
  
Sephiroth is still laying on the ground with crack caked on his face.  
  
Cloud: Groans and then looks at Reno who is in an arguement with his weapons. Am I the only sane one here?!  
  
Zack: I think so, dude. I think so.  
  
***********************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1) Holy crap!  
  
2) Review!!  
  
Gene  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter II - Tifa, and Rufus show up. S...

The Boys' Night Out 2 - Part II  
  
Summery: It continues!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Twig said I can write this. Even if Ro is dead, ( Which might be in dispute, I don't know.) he will live on in this story!! Dramatic music plays   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The scene opens up with Reno screaming at his Quicksliver and his Electro Rod. Sephiroth was laying on the ground, crack caked on his face. Cloud was sitting, stareing wided eyed at the janitor's closet door which thumped and shook, and moans where eminateing from it. Roman and Elena where in there, doing something... interesting. Zack was stareing into space, trying to decide what his last name should be. Cid was laying on the floor, blacked out from a rage overload and Barret was begining to come to.  
  
Barret: BLERGH!! BARRET!!! HEHE!!!!!  
  
Cid stirred and sat up, groaning lightly.  
  
Barret: BLERGH!! TEEHEEHEE!!!!  
  
Cid: I wake up to him?! Mother ^*%$#@!!!!  
  
Cloud: Oh *God* man...I'm getting *sober*!!!!  
  
Roman: Muffled through the door Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! YESSSSSS!!!!!!!  
  
Elena: Muffled through the door Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! ROMAN!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: Someone shoot me. grabes a bottle of Brandy 110% alcohol content?! That's my kinda drink! gulps it down   
  
Elena: Muffled through the door So, Roman... wanna cuddle?  
  
Roman: Muffled Nah, I'm done. Gotta go and smoke a dube.  
  
Elena: Muffled Oh... ok!  
  
Roman and Elena come out and begin the task of rolling dubes.  
  
Sephiroth: Ugh... where's my crack..  
  
Zack: Holding a tube, a bag of the white stuff in his lap No where!!  
  
Sephiroth: Pointing at the crack But isn't that...  
  
Zack: No it's not!!  
  
Barret: Begins to crawl around on the floor, eating various objects and things BLERGH!!!!  
  
Reno: All of you SHUT UP!!!!! holds his head, talking to himself The voice in my head.... the voice in my head... Oh *GOD*!!!!  
  
Tifa entered seeing Roman and Elena shareing a dube, Barret eatting things off the floor, Cid curseing Barret off, Cloud guzzling brandy like it was water, Reno moaning and screaming.  
  
Tifa: Where's Vincent, Yuffie, and Nanaki?  
  
Zack: Giggling Nanaki had to much of... I can't rember. Points at Reeve's corpse Don't go into the pool room, or else you'll end up like him. Giggles madly and conties snorting his bag of crack   
  
Sephiroth: I'm serious... that looks like my crack!  
  
Zack: IT'S NOT!!!  
  
Sephiroth: ........... Sighs and plots horrible things to do to Zack   
  
Reno: They have come for me....  
  
Tifa: Who?  
  
Reno: The voices inside my head.  
  
Tifa: The what?  
  
Roman: While puffing on his weed Don't mind him; he's a nut.   
  
Reno: gets up and points Hey! A nut by anyother name would smell like ass.   
  
Tifa: ...??   
  
Reno: falls into giggles   
  
Elena: Wow...  
  
Aeris: Walks in Hi guys. Miss me?   
  
Cloud, Tifa, & Cid do a jaw drop.   
  
Reno: Aims his gun at Aeris' head She's the leader!!!   
  
Cloud: Huh?   
  
Zack: Is huffing Crack while Sephiroth is getting pissed off   
  
Sephiroth: THAT'S MY CRACK, DAMNIT!!!  
  
Zack: Throws over a bag Fine!! Take this, God!!  
  
Cloud: At Reno's exlimation Leader of what?  
  
Reno: Of the chocolate covered pink moggles.   
  
Cid: What in the &#@% are you taking about?!  
  
Reno: ......I don't know. shoots Aeris   
  
Aeris: Turns into a demon Death is but a door; time but a window, I'LL BE BACK! BAW HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Cid: Holy %$#&!!! Throws his lance into her head   
  
Aeris: Damn. Now I won't be back. Dies and is grabbed by Satan   
  
Satan: You failed me for the last time!!!   
  
Aeris: No!!!!!!!!  
  
It was quite agian in the bar, Tifa sighed and leaned back in a chair, focusing on Cloud who was drinking anything he could get his hands on. And she was trying to ignore Roman's lewd motions and looks.  
  
Reno: Holding his gun out THEY ARE HERE!!!   
  
Roman: Yelling What the (*%^# are you talking about?!?!   
  
Reno: Screaming and trying to aim his gun everywhere at once Midget Rufus' everywhere!!   
  
Sephiroth: Is shitfaced on crack I love Rufus ShinRa! Giggles like a school girl at his confession And I'm gay! More giggles   
  
Roman: Okayyy, I'm just gonna go over here now. Gets up and scrambles to the other side of the bar, away from Sephiroth   
  
Zack: So, that time when you went down on me while I was sleeping wasn't a dare like you said?   
  
Sephiroth: Uh... Turns scarlet   
  
Cloud & Co. just stare at Sephiroth and there is dead scilence. Cloud blinks twice before Barret breaks the scilence.  
  
Barret: While crawling around on the floor, eating things BLERGH!!!! BLERGH!!!!!   
  
Rufus: Walks in, smileing at everyone Hello. I survived the explosion, but have no desire to rebuild ShinRa. I have my Trillions and Trillions of Gil, and move on.   
  
Dead scilence.   
  
Cloud: Alright, then come on and get shitfaced with us!   
  
Rufus: Sure!   
  
Sephiroth: Looks at Rufus whistfully   
  
Rude: Enters .....Hello.  
  
Barret: Jerks around and looks at Rude M-M-MUST KILL........ Fires his gun arm at Rude, killing him   
  
Cid: Holy %*#$!! Barret's not really brain dead!!   
  
Barret: BLERGH!!!!!! TEE HEE HEE!!!!!! BARRET!!!!!!   
  
Zack: False alarm. Snorts more crack   
  
Sephiroth: Rufus?   
  
Rufus: Yes?   
  
Sephiroth: I think I.... Well, you see, I think I...   
  
Rufus: Out with it, please. Drinks more beer   
  
Sephiroth: I love you!   
  
Rufus: Drops his beer mug, and it shatters Holy God...  
  
Barret: BLERGH! Licks the beer at Rufus' feet, nudgeing the glass pieces out of the way TEE HEE HEE!!!!!!   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Author's notes:  
  
1) Yep, I made Sephiroth gay.  
  
2) Review!!  
  
Gene  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
